is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Giorgio Maccini
'Giorgio Maccini '''is the leader of the Italian Mafia and the main antagonist within Daryl's route. Appearance Giorgio appears to have short brown hair which is slicked back with gel and has dark brown eyes (as the player mistook his eye color for black while she described him). Giorgio's notable outfit which is a contrast to both Ryan and Mark's corporate outfit; a white formal suit jacket with a matching white long sleeved button-up shirt with a dark gray long neck tie at the collar, white formal pants and black shoes Personality Like Viktor Bartholy in Mystery Spell, Giorgio is an extremely ruthless and merciless person with a sadistic sense of humor. He instigates his men to brutally maul the player's younger brother Jason for stealing his luxurious car that he crashed it during the chase. He even lets his men threaten the man to pay a half-a-million dollars as his debt but is willing to kill him if he does not pay for it. He also showed his friendliness to Daryl Ortega when he assisted the player to see him at his casino knowing that he can be trusted and other times he dislikes the player for her disrespectful acts which also displays his cruelty towards women such as making a gun point all over her body so that he can choose to shoot in each part of her body in attempt to kill her which prompts Daryl to stop him at the end of Chapter 3. But at the start of Chapter 4, he finally regains control of himself by sparing the player from being killed and agreed to let Daryl pay Jason's debt during their negotiations by taking the part in the illegal car race to win the prize money. He has a creep smile on his face when he became amused and entertained by other people in his illegal business and also appears to be interested in sexy and glamorous women which is why Daryl uses the player as bait to distract him. Giorgio is also the opposite version of Ryan Carter when he takes upon his illegal business in his casino as the Italian Mafia leader and lets his own men guard his place as well as his magnetic charisma and being in control to himself. In chapter 5 he was angered that they didn't have all the money for Jason's debt after the street race but agreed to give them an extension on his deadline if Daryl and the player agreed to pick up a delivery for him, which they agreed to knowing it was sketchy. Later on after the deal had gone wrong because the seller was untrustworthy and ran off, he refused to listen to Daryl's explanation and threatened to slit his throat if he didn't back off, and made his men throw the player out of the casino when she tried to stick up for her brother when he said that he'd make him pay. It was revealed that Giorgio is having a rivalry with a fellow Mexican gang led by Rodriguez as both of their respective gangs are the most dangerous in New York when he let Daryl and the player to get the delivery package from Rodriguez. Trivia * Giorgio's main portrait is shared by Ludwig Eberwald in Mystery Spell. * In his dubbed icon, Giorgio's surname Maccini is used. * His role is based on the drug lords in ''2 Fast 2 Furious and Fast and Furious who serves as the main villain in their respective films. * He is the first and only male big bad in the Carter Corp universe. **But he is the second big bad to be involved in a gang, right after Lana. *The writing of his character was created as a replacement after the popularity of the first gang inspired villain, Lana. Category:Male Category:Carter Corp Category:Daryl Ortega Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Bullies Category:Wealthy Category:Anarchists